disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade
Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade, at Magic Kingdom (Disneyland Montreal). is the current daytime parade at Disneyland Montréal which premiered on June, 8, 2030 as part of the Magical of Dreams, celebrating the 5th anniversary of Disneyland Montréal. This parade replaced the former Disney's All Stars Parade which had been running since the park opened in 2025. which ran until early 2011, at which point it was replaced by Flights of Fantasy Parade. In June 2035, Disneyland Montreal will be celebrating its 10th anniversary. It is confirmed that Disney All-Star Parade would be replaced by a new parade called Funilation Parade on June 12, 2035. In April 2008, Steve Davison, the creator of Jubilation! in Tokyo Disneyland, mentions that he is currently working on a parade for Disneyland Montreal 10th anniversary. Parade Unit *'Music to Dreams (Opening Unit):' The parade starts with Little Toot from Melody Time in “Toot Take Wonder”, Little Toot is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Tin Soldier and Ballerina from Fantasia 2000 stand in the basket of a giant hot air balloon shaped like the Piano. They have anchored down on a giant purple crescent drum which sits on the back of the float. Bumble Boogie from Melody Time stands in the center on a revolving platform, while Bongo the Bear from Fun and Fancy Free rests on the back of a pile of Violin, blowing bubbles. This looks similar to the Dreams of Imagination Unit from Disneyland Park (Paris)'s former daytime parade Disney Once Upon a Dream Parade. Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Peter, Sasha the Bird, Sonia the Duck, Ivan the Cat and Wolf lead the float. *'Dream of Enchantment (Frozen Unit):' Based on the 2013 animated film. Anna and Elsa dance and an Audio-Animatronic Olaf and Sven entertain the crowd as well Snow, Fairy Ice and Frost dancers perform around the unit. This looks similar to the Beauty and the Beast Unit from Disneyland Park's former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. *'Dream of Laughter (Pinocchio Unit):' Based on the 1940 animated film. The float features Pinocchio next to his good friends Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto’s & Honest John and Gideon, and attached to the float are Geppetto's Workshop and Stromboli's Puppets four (Russian puppet on a similar to the Dreams of Laughter float of Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams), and a performer in a Wind-Up bringing up the rear. During the show stop, six bungee-jumping Ballerina puppet rise into the air to perform tricks This looks similar to the The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Unit from Hong Kong Disneyland's former daytime parade Flights of Fantasy Parade. *'Dream of Imagination (Alice in Wonderland Unit):' Based on the 1951 animated film. It carries a live-action Alice. A giant animatronic Caterpillar sits on the back of the unit atop a mushroom, and music from the masterpiece itself: "Unbirthday song and joyful Mad tea Party music too!" The Queen of Hearts and White Rabbit entertain the crowd, while Tweedle Dee and Dum are pushing stylized tea cups, a pair of four (Royal Marching Cards on a similar to the Dream of Imagination float of Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams), and four 'jumping' flowers entertain the crowd, On of the unit are four butterfly performers. During the show stop, the "mushroom" part of the unit raises up and the butterfly perform an amazing flying trapeze act. *'Dream of Another World (The Little Mermaid Unit):' Based on the 1989 animated film. Ariel proudly presents his Under the Sea. He Floating Fountain. This unit also features Audio-Animatronics Sebastian and Flounder, which is formed of Fish dancers and Octopus. This looks similar to the The Little Mermaid Unit from Disneyland Park's former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. *'Dreams of Friendship (Toy Story Unit):' Based on the Disney and Pixar film. The larger float features Woody the Parade with Buzz Lightyear, Slinky Dog on a float similar to the Toy Story float of Paint the Night Parade and deliver the greatest. Also on the float, Woody sits in a different side and includes the Troikas. *'Dreams of Fun (101 Dalmatians Unit):' Based on the 1961 animated film. Pongo and Perdita styled to look like the London. Puppies dancers join this party, dancing alone with them. With four female Puppies dancers and four male Puppies dancers bringing up the rear. During the show stop, Kanine Krunchies rises into the air. This looks similar to the Toy Story Unit from Hong Kong Disneyland's former daytime parade Flights of Fantasy Parade. *'Dreams Come True (Finale Unit):' Lastly, Mickey and Minnie as Ballerina Castle with other Disney royalty, including with other Cinderella from Cinderella, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Tiana from The Princess and the Frog and Rapunzel from Tangled. Attendants Chip 'n' Dale, Roger Rabbit, Goofy, Pluto, and Donald also perform on and around this unit along with the Jaq and Gus entertaining guests This looks similar to the Dreams of Romance Unit from Disneyland Park (Paris)'s former daytime parade Disney Once Upon a Dream Parade. Parade Stop Song- "Strangers like Me" from Walt Disney's Tarzan performed by Pentatonix Dancers dance with gold ribbons, Acrobats performs on all floats (except Frozen unit), where the dancers dance with gold Snow Show facts * Show length: Approximately 35 minutes with three show stops * Show Stop Song: An upbeat version of "Strangers like Me" from Walt Disney's Tarzan, composed by Phil Collins and performed by Pentatonix * Other Songs Featured: **'OPENING UNIT:' ***''"Strangers like Me"'' / "Winnie the Pooh" /''"Piano Concerto No. 2, Allegro, Opus 102"'' / "Peter and the Wolf" / "Bumble Boogie" / "Little Toot" **'FROZEN UNIT:' ***''"Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" / "Let it Go" / "In Summer" / "For the First Time in Forever"'' **'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' ***''"I've Got No Strings" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)"'' **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' ***''"I'm Late" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "Alice in Wonderland" / "March of the Cards" / "How Do You Do and Shake Hands" / "March of the Cards" (reprise)'' **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT:' ***''"Part of that World" / "Under the Sea"'' **'TOY STORY UNIT:' ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me" / "Woody's Roundup" / "We Belong Together"'' **'101 DALMATIANS UNIT:' ***''"Cruella De Vil" / "Try Again" / "Kanine Krunchies Jingle"'' **'FINALE UNIT:' ***''"Strangers like Me"'' / "Once Upon a Dream" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "I See the Light" / "Ma Belle Evangeline" / "Mickey Mouse Club March" * Pre-Parade/Grand Marshal Song: "Journey to Imagination" from Mickey and the Magical Map. * Show Times and Information: Generally 1:30pm (Storybookland to Downtown Village). On hotter days, there are times where there will be only two show stops and reduced choreography. Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade lyrics and script America Ferrera introduction narration: Fifth years ago, a magical place was born. A place of enchantment, adventure, laughter, and imagination. Where new worlds of joy and wonder just waited to be discovered. And in this marvelous kingdom, there lived many delightful friends who made our dreams come true. Today, we invite you to celebrate 5 years of magical memories with your Disney family as we proudly present Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade. "Strangers like Me" lyrics Written by Phil Collins Original version featured in motion picture "Tarzan" I wanna know, can you show me I wanna know about these strangers like me Tell me more, please show me Something's familliar about these stransgers like me Show stop: Whatever you do, I'll do it too Show me everything and tell me how It all means something And yet nothing to me I can see there's so much to learn It's all so close and yet so far I see myself as people see me Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there I wanna know, can you show me I wanna know about these strangers like me Tell me more, please show me Something's familliar about these stransgers like me (Strangers like Me Instrumental) I wanna know, can you show me I wanna know about these strangers like me Tell me more, please show me Something's familiar about these strangers like me Come with me now Belong Together Where there's beauty beyond your dreams Can you feel the things I feel Right now, with you Take my hand (When You Wish Upon A Star) There's a world I need to know I wanna know, can you show me (Tale as old as time) I wanna know about these strangers like me Tell me more, please show me Something's familiar about these strangers like me I wanna know, can you show me (Someday I'll be, part of your world) I wanna know about these strangers like me Tell me more, please show me Something's familiar about these strangers like me ... I wanna know See also * Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams * Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade Category:Parades Category:Former Disneyland Montréal entertainment Category:Show Stop